On the wings of life: one day at a time
by Lady Allison
Summary: Gohan's early childhood and his relationship with his parents in a collection of short stories. Next chapter soon!
1. Chapter 1

**On the wings of life: one day at a time.**

**1\. Milk **

«You know, you are just like your father.»

Little Gohan was sitting in his mother's arms, looking at her with a confused but curious expression. She sighed, leaving the umpteenth bottle on the table. Chichi rose from the chair and went to the kitchen to fill again the bottle of milk. Another sigh escaped her lips when she opened the fridge and saw no milk. Still holding the baby, she went looking for her husband. However, he was nowhere to be found in the house.

_Where the hell is he? He's never here when I need him! Uh, what a bungler…_

Goku was outside, lying on the grass with a peaceful smile on his lips. The sight made Chichi quite angry, but she decided not to say anything about it and made her request, instead.

«Goku, for once, could you do a favour to your wife and go get some milk? There's none left.»

Goku sat up and nodded, agreeing to his wife's words. However, when he was about to ask her where he should buy it, she was already going back into the house.

«Good, but be quick. Our son can't wait forever for you to bring him food.»

_Jeez, and what do I do now? __Well… It doesn't matter, I'll ask someone. _

After entering the house, Chichi brought Gohan in his room and left him in his bed in order to do the house work. Several hours passed since Goku had left and she was starting to worry. The waiting also was difficult because of Gohan's crying, showing the baby's need to be fed. It was almost evening when the front door was opened, revealing an embarrassed, mortified and empty-handed Goku.

«Well… I tried to look for some milk, but I had no money and…»

Chichi sighed and gave him some coins. «You're hopeless. Now go, I want you to be back in twenty minutes. Otherwise, no dinner. Understood?»

«Yes ma'am!»

* * *

**Author's note:**

As I said in the introduction, this is a collection of stories entitled "On the wings of life", which focuses on different times of Gohan's life. The first one will feature five chapters (chapters aren't linked to each other) about Gohan's childhood and his relationship with his parents. I was inspired by this challenge: . . The story isn't published on my italian fanfiction account, so this is a totally new story (I'll publish it in Italian around the end of february). In a few days I'll add the following chapter.

See you!

Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the wings of life: one day at a time.**

**2\. Crying**

«Err… Chichi? I kind of have a problem… »

Goku got out of the room and went to the hall. He looked downstairs, where he thought his wife was, and screamed once again, trying to be heard over the baby's cries.

«What do I have to do to make him stop crying?»

There was no reply to his question and the Saiyan, discouraged, went back to the room. Gohan was sitting on his little bed. He was screaming as big tears ran down his cheeks. Goku got closer, scratching his head with a nervous look. Then he did the first thing that came to his mind: he held the baby in his arms, giving him small caresses and trying to comfort him.

«Gohan, stop crying, please… Dad's here with you, why do you keep on crying?»

However, he didn't achieve the expected outcome and so he put the baby back to bed. With one hand under his chin, Goku tried to think about a solution. Suddenly, the baby's cries stopped and a small laughter was heard.

«Now why are you laughing? Care to explain?»

Then he realized the baby was clearly laughing at his funny expressions. He understood that the secret to make him stop was to pull faces. And so he did and finally achieved the expected reaction. After a while, Goku heard his wife closing the door. He took the baby and went downstairs to welcome her. Chichi was putting on the table some shopping bags and, upon seeing Goku entering the kitchen with the baby in his arms, she addressed him a questioning look.

«Did I miss something? What happened?»

«Gohan was crying but I somehow managed to stop him! Isn't i-»

Chichi brought one hand to her forehead and made a dejected sigh. «Goku, you forgot to check the diaper, didn't you? And I told you not to.»

«Uh…?»

«Come here, my baby boy. Now mum will take care of this mess and dad can leave…» Chichi took the child from his arms and in return he only got an evil look «…will you, dear?»

«Y-yes!» stuttered Goku just before getting outside at the speed of light. _I'd better go get some wood…_


	3. Chapter 3

**On the wings of life: one day at a time.**

**3\. Toys**

Goku was curiously studying his son's movements on the soft, coloured carpet of the room. He was surrounded by all of the toys that Gyumao, Chichi's father, gave him. It was quite funny to watch him taking the toys with his tiny hands, observing each one of them, sometimes making a laugh and then putting them down. There was a small maracas he liked to shake. And when it was a teddy bear, he showed an enthusiastic expression and seemed to talk to it. However, there was one toy in particular that caught his attention more than the others, and Goku himself couldn't help but be intrigued and curious to test it.

It was just a small cube, made of even smaller cubes. Gohan studied it for a while, without understanding how it worked. So he addressed his father to ask for some help. He crawled to his father's knees and gave him the mysterious object. But Goku had no idea how the thing worked. He decided to go ask Chichi.

_Maybe she knows something about it…_

He found his wife downstair, busy with lunch.

«Chichi, honey, what's this?»

The woman turned around, continuing her work, and observed the small cube Goku was showing her. She laughed a bit and turned around, showing him her back.

«It doesn't surprise me you don't know about it. The Rubik's cube is a game for intelligent people. I bought it for our little Gohan, and I bet he'll solve it before you do.»

«And… how does it work?»

«Each side of the cube must have nine squares of the same colour.»

Goku decided it was better not to ask any further question. _This situation is quite complicated, that's for sure…_

The Saiyan went back to Gohan's room. The baby was waiting for him, silently sitting on the carpet. Goku closed the door and scratched his head, embarrassed. He gave the toy to his son. However, he didn't show any interest in it and soon left it among the other toys.

* * *

«Chichi! Chichi! I did it!»

«What is it that you did, Goku?»

Chichi looked at her husband. On his hands he was showing the Rubik's cube, unexpectedly solved. Surprised, she got closer and observed the cube.

_It's __not possible, I can't believe he actually made it!_

She then used one hand to take the cube and check, but the smaller cubes that made the toy weren't glued together and fell to the ground.

«Goku…»


	4. Chapter 4

**On the wings of life: one day at a time**

**4\. ****Laughter**

«Goku, dear, could you check the baby while I go downstairs and make lunch?»

«Sure, here I come!»

Chichi was holding the baby in her arms and, when Goku entered the room, she invited him to sit down. She gave him the baby, and he wrapped him with his strong arms. She smiled, touched, as she saw her husband's solar expression while the child held one of his fingers with his soft little hands. She placed a kiss in his hair and left the two alone, closing the door and going downstairs. A lot of work was only waiting for her.

* * *

Maybe Chichi was too busy with her activity to notice the strange noises coming from upstairs. When she did, she stopped working for one second and put the knife down on the table. She listened to what seemed to be… laughter and… and…

_Goku!_

In less than one tenth of a second, Chichi turned down the burner and ran upstairs. She suddenly opened the door that led into the child's bedroom. A roasting was written all over her face in capital letters. She found her husband in front of the bed where little Gohan was lying. The baby was laughing to his father's funny faces. As the door opened with a loud noise, Goku stood still and Gohan stopped laughing.

«Goku! How many times do I have to tell you not to do those silly faces!»

«But honey, I don't see what's the problem… I mean, I'm not doing anything bad in the e-»

«You don't see the problem? Anything bad? But do you even realize that if you keep on treating him like that he'll never be clever! Just try to make an effort and talk to him instead of behaving like a child! Otherwise he'll become like your brainless friends!»

She went away without adding anything else and, before leaving, she shut the door. Goku and his son looked at each other, without speaking. Once the man made sure Chichi was again busy with lunch, he smiled to the baby.

«We must be careful and try to make less noise next time, or mum will get really angry!»


End file.
